Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Asylum?
by Cupcakers
Summary: When Ashley Beringer comes face-to-face with the notorious Scarecrow, her life working at the Arkham Aslyum becomes a little bit more... interesting. Little does she know that Crane and Nigma have a plan for her after all.
1. Chapter 1: Scared Yet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard. More to come!**

* * *

"Hello Mr. Crane," a woman sat in a chair opposite a man who had been put into Arkham Asylum time and time again. She should have been afraid, considering the weapons this man could and had possessed prior to admission to the facility. He was the notorious Scarecrow, one of Batman's many villains. And she was just a lowly doctor, sitting in front of such a man. She supposed the fear was missing because she had just gotten done dealing with the Killer Croc, a job that leaves anyone shaken up, but stronger afterward… most times.

"Please, call me Dr. Crane," the man said with a surprisingly patient voice.

"Alright Dr. Crane, my name is--"

"Ashley. Ashley Beringer," the doctor smiled pleasantly.

The other doctors had warned Ashley about how the inmates "talked", but she never imagined that news got around _that_ fast. She just thought that everyone was pulling her leg; making it harder on the new gal. But they hadn't been joking when they said that there could be no secrets at Arkham. None. Everyone would know about anything you did. Your personal life, your job. What you said and drink and where you live. Apparently, all the inmates knew that too. It was worse than high school, and that was an understatement from what she could tell.

"How did you know my name?" Ashley asked quietly, not sure she wanted to know. She had only started working an hour and they had already gotten her name? What was next, her blood type?

As though Dr. Crane knew exactly what Ashley was thinking, he spoke up, "Are you getting scared of the fact that I may know more about you than I need to? Tell me, what frightens you?"

She had to be in control. The training video's constant mantra flashed through her mind: "_Always be in control of the situation!_"

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane, but I'm going to be the one asking the questions today," she watched him carefully, not sure how he'd handle the statement.

"Very well," he crossed his arms and watched her intently, as if they were both in a contest to see who could unravel each other's innermost secrets before the other. It made Ashley uneasy, but she went on.

"I understand that you are addicted to fear. You were a doctor who majored in this field but you were fired when your employer found out about your practices and labeled them both "inhumane" and "unnecessary" to humans," she paused only to look up from her glasses, "apparently, that is what led you to revenge. Am I correct so far, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, very much so," the Scarecrow mused. He seemed to be enjoying his mental autopsy, but Ashley couldn't understand why.

"Do you care to explain what happened next, doctor?"

Jonathan Crane looked into the brown eyes of the blonde haired woman across the table and shrugged, "Alright. Well, first I threatened the bastard. Then, I found out where he lived… snuck into his house… grabbed a knife…"

"I meant about the whole fear gas obsession," Ashley added quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of the gruesome tale that poured from the doctor's mouth.

Crane looked peeved at being interrupted, but moved onto the next topic, "Very well. The gas had been in my possession for quite some time; I used it on my patients to get a glimpse inside their minds. See what they feared. I'm so fascinated with the idea doctor! I can't get it out of my mind,"

"Can't get what out of your mind?" Ashley dared to ask.

"How much fear drives a person to go on living their pathetic lives… fear makes the world go 'round. It is fear that decides a person's path. Isn't it fascinating?" Scarecrow's eyes lit up as he spoke, making Ashley uneasy again.

His scrawny little body seemed to twitch with excitement as he thought of his favorite topic over in his head. He toyed with the idea, planned out new practices, remembered all his victims from the past. Crane obsessed over the topic so much he nearly forgot about the doctor that was watching and waiting for him to continue.

After what seemed like forever, she decided to direct him back into a conversation, "Do you believe that everyone is afraid of something, doctor?"

Scarecrow nodded, "Oh yes. Everyone. Everyone is afraid of something,"

"What about you, Dr. Crane? What are you afraid of?" she spoke the words carefully, wondering if she might prod too much.

Jonathan stared at her, the glint in his eyes fading away as he sat there, contemplating. He contemplated whether or not to tell this girl the truth. He was surprised, seeing as no one had ventured to ask him the question before. It must have been against what they were told to do and say and so it was odd that a rookie would pry so much so fast into the mind of an inmate that could pry just as strongly (if not more so) into her own head. What was a Scarecrow to do?

Crane stayed silent for a good moment or two before he answered calmly, yet with a dark hint in his voice, "I fear nothing. I am the Scarecrow. I am fear itself."

"What? No fear?" Ashley decided it would be interesting to get the truth for the tape that was recording the conversation; it would become useful to others as well as herself. "I thought you said everyone was afraid of something."

"I'm not everyone."

"Alright then… what about the Batman? Are you afraid of him, perhaps?"

Crane cringed slightly at the name. It had been Batman that had readmitted Scarecrow to Arkham where it was hoped that Scarecrow would stay once and for all. Almost every villain that came through the doors of Arkham Asylum was afraid of the dark knight.

She even said this to Crane who smiled and started laughing manically.

"Good! You're catching on faster than the average rodent! You know what? I like you, Dr. Beringer. You seem to understand me better than anyone in this rotten dump they call an asylum. Don't you worry, I'll make sure you're well treated here at the Asylum,"

Ashley was surprised at what was going on. She was even slightly confused.

"I'm sorry?" she stared dumb-founded at the man before her.

Scarecrow sighed then smiled again, "I said that I will make sure you're well treated here. You're a new doctor, so it's surprising that you catch on so fast. You're smart, quick, pretty, and polite. We could use you around here," he stared hard into her eyes, smirking to himself.

"Thank you, but… I'm not the one who needs the help. I'm here to help you, Dr. Crane," she was still confused, but decided to play along.

"And so you have. How chilling!" he chuckled, "You do not know the extent of my offer. But you will. And it might scare you more than you think…"

At that moment, Ashley signaled the guards to come in and take the doctor away; she had had enough of his lunatic ramblings. As it was, she was nervous about what he was talking about. What did he mean she had helped him? And how would he make sure to keep her well treated here at Arkham Asylum? The questions floated around her mind until she was nauseous with the thought of them.

The guards had strapped Crane down to his rollaway table, getting him ready to be transported back into his cell. It was a security measure for the ones that the guards had trouble handling. Ashley, however, did not like the method at all, but she was still too new to make a fuss about it.

Scarecrow smiled at Ashley, staring her dead in the eyes. Even as the guards rolled him out of the room and out of sight, those eyes still watched her. Then Ashley pondered over what she had just gotten herself into.

And she soon knew it wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

* * *

A week passed after Ashley's first encounter with the Scarecrow, and she was soon transferred and forced to help the new arrivals in Arkham Asylum. It seemed Batman was on a winning streak; he had locked up most of the mob and returned plenty of his enemies to the asylum. As the numbers of inmates went up, the harder it was for any employee to sit around and twiddle their thumbs; everyone was working to keep the asylum from going "mad".

Ashley kept track of every villain that found their way back to their original cells: there was Two-Face, the Riddler, the Joker, Harley-Quinn, Poison-Ivy, Ra's al Ghul, the Mad Hatter, Mr. Freeze, the Penguin, and so many more that she never knew existed. Batman had many enemies, as she soon found out for they all planned horrible things to do to him if they ever escaped.

One day Ashley was strolling through the halls of the asylum, getting ready to clock out. It had been another long day of controlling patients, feeding them, making sure they were washed, and still having to evaluate their mental progress. The asylum needed every available person they could to help, and Ashley had been the one who offered her energy the most.

She was speaking to a co-worker about her day when another co-worker ran up. He was panting heavily, as though he had been running for his life. His short blonde hair was soaked with sweat and his ears and face were red from running. He tried to collect himself, taking deep breaths.

Finally, when he caught himself, he blurted out: "Ashley, come quick! Scarecrow is out of control. He only wants to see you…" the man's hair and eyes were wild. Fear engulfed every aspect of this man. Was this what Dr. Crane found _fascinating_?

The co-worker beside her gasped, "What happened Mark? Are you okay?"

Mark, who was obviously very shaken, nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Sarah. But Ashley needs to get to the interview rooms right away… Scarecrow refuses to let anyone near except you. Ashley… he got a hold of some fear gas…"

It took a moment for the severity of the situation to sink in. How did the Scarecrow manage to get his hands on some scare gas? That was locked up tight in a completely different part of the building than where he was being held.

Ashley stated this, and was laughed at by a nearby patient sitting in their cell.

An arrogant laugh, as though the person thought he knew everything that was going on, "You people really are dim, aren't you? If the answers aren't right in front of your poor pathetic face, then they obviously must not exist," a face appeared from behind the bars of the small window in the door.

It was the Riddler. Although he had been stripped of all his green belongings, one could tell from the eyes, hair, nose, and egotistical attitude that that very man was the Riddler himself.

"You're… you're the Riddler…" Ashley said in disbelief. She hadn't been able to meet the man face-to-face, considering how busy the center had become. And yet here he was!

The Riddler rolled his eyes before using sarcastically saying, "Well, you must be one of the intelligent ones… do tell me your name so that I can know who it is that speaks so naively,"

"Ashley," she nervously answered.

"Ashley Beringer?! I've heard loads about you," he adjusted to look at Ashley a bit clearer, seeing as the window could not give him a full range of the hall, "Oh yes, so you are…" he muttered to himself.

Ashley turned to the other two and whispered, "Why do they all know my name?"

"I'm sure the question you desire answered is how, not why," Edward spoke up, trying to catch the girl's question, "however, I believe that more trying problems are ahead. Ah, but a riddle for you before you go gallivanting away… When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?"

Ashley looked at Sarah and then at Mark with a puzzled look. She had never been good at riddles or puzzles. Well, she was good at them, but she just never had the want to think about them. To her, they were a waste of time.

But not to the Riddler, who watched her intently.

She decided to guess: "…A… shadow?"

There was a silence.

"It's a shame that Scarecrow has requisted us to keep you safe, otherwise I would have killed you for that. A shadow? Really? You weren't even trying!" he crossed his arms and looked to the left, as if insulted.

"Well, what was the answer then?" she asked, not wanting to insult a super villain.

The Riddler smiled and looked at the girl on the other side of the door, "It's a secret…!"

"Oh, that's very mature!" Mark spat angrily, "C'mon you guys; we don't have time for this. Scarecrow might have gassed that whole building by now. Let's get a move on," Mark grabbed Ashley's arm roughly and began dragging her with him. Orders were orders. He needed to get her to the building where Scarecrow was, one way or another.

"Ouch, hey! Let go of me!" Ashley struggled and then ripped her wrist from his grasp, "I can take myself, thank you."

Mark shrugged and looked to Sarah for some reassurance. When he couldn't find one, he changed his gaze to Ashley to apologize. But she had already stormed off. Mark and Sarah dashed after her, afraid to leave her alone after the Riddler's comment.

"_Ashley Beringer?! I've heard loads about you,"_

All the while Edward Nygma watched and chuckled. She _was_ smart, he could feel it. It was just a matter of time before he could witness it completely. At that moment, she was in a hurry, not focusing on his puzzling puzzles. The next time, however, he expected an improved answer. As for the Mark gentleman… Scarecrow wouldn't be happy to hear what the man did to Ashley. The very girl whom he had asked be protected from harm.

Poor Mark. Never understood a riddle in his whole life either. Too bad he wouldn't have any time left to spend it on solving riddles whenever Scarecrow found out about his "unnecessary" roughness.

With that, the Riddler chuckled himself to silence, content with the enigmas building and warping in his fragile mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity at Last!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

**Author's Note: I decided to write this last night. I know it's short, but I didn't think this scene deserved too much description. I hope you guys enjoy; the plot will be developed by the next chapter. Promise. :D**

* * *

"_Ashley Beringer?! I've heard loads about you,"_

The comment echoed in Ashley's head as she sprinted through the hallways. Overhead, the announcer began explaining the situation in codes, trying to talk over the constant drone of the sirens. Codes that they thought the inmates didn't understand. They thought they could outsmart these villains. But they were wrong. Oh so very wrong.

"_Ashley Beringer?! I've heard loads about you,"_

It echoed in her head like a bad melody. The sirens only made it worse for her.

"Code blue in Extensive Treatment building, code blue in Extensive Treatment building, code blue in Extensive Treatment building…" the metallic voice repeated over and over again. It was a mantra that seemed to drown out the very emotions of the hospital worker. She had to focus. What did code blue mean?

She racked her brain, trying to remember from the instructional video she was forced to watch upon being hired at Arkham Asylum. Then she remembered as she dodged a bucket that the janitor forgot to grab last night. Code blue meant there was a threat, but no one had been harmed yet. Which was good. Crane hadn't harmed anyone. If Jonathan did, however, hurt anyone the color would then change to-

"Code red in Extensive Treatment building, all staff to clear the area,"

"Shit!" she sprinted down the hall as fast as her legs would take her, her footsteps echoing up and down the hall as well as the metallic mantra. She even heard the two co-workers running behind her, their footsteps pounding the metal flooring just as hers did. Would this madness never end?

"_Ashley Beringer?! I've heard loads about you,"_

She wished that the Riddler's comment would go away forever; she didn't need it occupying the brain space. Ashley didn't want the hysteria kicking in with the adrenaline. That would be a bad mix. And it didn't help that the siren lights were now flashing red and blinding the poor girl. It became eerie running down the blood red hall with convicts eying her on both the left and right. They watched, sneered, and clapped as the asylum worker put her legs to good use. Were they cheering for her or for the madman that was now running around Arkham freely? The hallway seemed never ending, engulfing her in a void that she nearly suffocated in.

What if the Scarecrow had something planned? What if something bad was going to happen? Call Ashley crazy, but her gut feeling roared in suspicion. Then again, there was a large possibility she was crazy seeing as she worked with the worst psychopaths and loonies of Gotham. She feared that it might have rubbed off on her.

Ashley closed her eyes and burst through the doors, the metal hitting the brick building behind her as they swung open fully. They ricocheted off the brick building, closing slowly to their original position.

The night air felt nice on Ashley's forehead, which was now covered in sweat. Whether from the running or the stress, the girl couldn't tell. The breeze caressed her gently as she leaned on the metal railing on her left, trying to catch her breath before she went running off again towards the Extensive Treatment building. Ashley would never have known that she would have to run on the job. It was workout enough to get from one building to another just _walking,_ let along sprinting.

She heard the doors close behind her; a loud thud as the metal sunk back into its frame. It was the only sound she heard in the still night. Everything was peaceful. No more flashing lights or blaring siren or metallic voice bellowing out codes. No. Everything was peacefully. It was as though she was stuck in a portrait of Arkham, analyzing the colors and beauty of it with judgmental eyes.

If there wasn't a psycho on the loose, Ashley would've stayed there, staring out into the sea that separated Gotham from the hellhole named Arkham. The ocean shimmered in the night, the moon and stars toying with its polluted water. It was almost… serene. Compared to what she had just come from, she found that the world was not such a bad place outside of the facility after all.

But... where were her co-workers? Even as she asked her tired self this, an arrogant voice floated from behind her.

"Enjoying the glorious scenery?"

Ashley didn't even have a chance to turn around before something struck her head viciously. She fell to the ground like a limp rag, unable to move. She was dazed. The world spun angrily… she glimpsed green… and then… darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Fail Me Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

**Author's Note: I noticed that some people have been calling the Riddler by two different last names: Nygma and Nigma. Honestly, I see no reason why both shouldn't be right, so, please note that throughout my story I will refer to Riddler as both of these last names. Sorry for any confusion! Anyway, here's the plot chapter I promised. Enjoy and happy new year!**

* * *

When Ashley opened her eyes, light flooded into them. It stung and she had to close them until the pain went away. Her pulse throbbed noisily in her ear and her head felt as heavy as a bowling ball. After a moment or so, Ashley's eyes fluttered open, the florescent light buzzing over her. It still upset her eyes, but she was more concerned for her skull which hurt more than anything at that point. Her head that felt like something alien at that moment.

She reached up to touch the spot where it hurt the most, running her fingers across coarse gauze. When had she gotten that? It felt like years ago. This was a dream to the girl as her fingers reached the most painful place on her head. It sent a wave of pain down her body. Ashley couldn't help but flinch and let out a whimper. What had happened to her?

"Ah, you're finally awake!"

That voice… so familiar…

Ashley turned her head to gaze at Jonathan Crane. He was different somehow. He was no longer the doctor that had been in the interview room with her. She couldn't place it, but he was certainly different. It pained her head to think of what, but her brain continued attempting to place a finger on it. He was taller, it seemed. Maybe that was it? No, no. Maybe a new haircut? Ashley whimpered again as her head throbbed fiercely.

"See what you've done Edward? You've gone and hit her too hard!" Crane shouted at Edward Nigma, who wasn't in Ashley's range of sight.

She heard Nigma sigh and could almost see him in her mind rolling his eyes like he had when she first met him, "I have given you my fullest apologies time and time again. I didn't even imagine that I was strong enough to strike her _that_ hard," his voice sounded far away, "…do recall that you and I are not known for our brute strength and I would never guess in a thousand millennium that I could cause _that_ much damage to a person's skull,"

Jonathan Crane ignored Edward and stared back down at Ashley, who still believed that she was simply in a dream. She had no idea where she was. It was dark around her and hard to see outside of the light that blinded her so well. But she knew two things for certain: she was on something sturdy (a table, perhaps?) and surrounded by two dangerous Arkham Asylum inmates. Two _very_ dangerous inmates at that.

"Where… where are we? How did I get here? Wha-… what's going… on?" Ashley blinked excessively, covering her eyes from the light with her weakened hand. Every inch of her was exhausted. It didn't take long before she dropped her hand beside her once more, unable to hold it up any longer.

Crane looked up at Edward. Ashley couldn't see Nigma's face, but she could tell that they had made some sort of communication. Crane replied to Ashley, "I'm sorry Dr. Beringer, but I'm going to be the one asking the questions today," he smirked slightly as he glanced back down at the Arkham worker, knowing that she would recall those familiar words.

Her head swam.

"_No, this was not real. It was just a dream Ash. Pull yourself together. These inmates never left Arkham. You're just curled up in bed fast asleep, with a book in your hand and your cat snuggled under the covers beside you,_" Ashley thought to herself, nearly begging for this to be true.

But the injury on her head was proof enough that this wasn't a dream… it was real. A nightmarish truth dawned on her. _It was real_. She was laying on a table in a room with two of Batman's worst criminals near her, defenseless and injured. Oh, how that truth dawned on her heavily.

She whimpered, not of pain this time but of fear, sheer and utter fear.

Crane noticed this and grinned like a little boy on Christmas Day, "I'm going to make you my honorary partner, Beringer. You have no choice in the matter, I'm afraid," he chuckled at his word choice. Fear seemed to slip into and control even conversations. It was fascinating how much just one emotion was found everywhere and in everyone.

Ashley cried out, "Why?!"

At this point, she heard a door open and then click closed. Edward had excused himself from the room, leaving Ashley alone with Jonathan. It terrified her more than if there had been two. At least they had kept each other in check. Now she depended on the mercy of the one who stared down at her with cold blue eyes, knowing that she would have no chance for such a thing.

"Remember? I like you. You understand the criminals better than any of the bloodsucking psychologist that works at Arkham every day," Crane leaned forward, "And what's astounding is that you are neither a psychologist nor an experienced worker at the asylum. Yet you still managed to dig up what no one else could,"

Ashley didn't understand; her head hurt too much to allow her to.

"I promised that life at the Asylum would be easier, and I intend to keep that promise…" Crane turned from the girl to a tray that had been situated beside him. He fumbled with a few needles and contraptions, connecting wires and tubes and stranger objects still.

He began humming.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ashley's voice nearly failed her as she tried to lift her "bowling ball" head to see what Crane was doing with no success; she could barely lift her head a quarter of a centimeter even if her life depended on it. Her heart rate increased tenfold, the pain in her head increasing along with it. She groaned from the throbbing, clenching her teeth and willing her heart to slow down.

"_It's going to be okay Ashley, just remember this is all a dream_!" Ashley's chest rose and fell slowly as she relaxed. She forced her body to calm… until Crane turned around.

Her voice caught in her throat at the sight of Crane holding a two-inch syringe, filled with something brown, yet transparent. Ashley's heart rate skyrocketed, and her breathing was shallow and uncontrollable. Needles were one of Ashley's worst fears. She would have fainted if Jonathan Crane didn't continue speaking to her.

"I'm going to inject you with some of my liquid fear toxin. Don't worry, you'll feel only a pinch. The worst part is after that when you start experiencing all your nightmares. But don't worry, that's supposed to happen" – he smiled, as though it would help lighten the situation – "Hopefully you'll be strong enough to overcome them. If you survive, then I can accept you as my esteemed partner in crime. If you do not…" Crane bobbed his head left to right in thought, grimacing at the idea, "Well, let's not talk about that part, shall we?"

He gently pressed on the syringe, squirting the toxin out along with any oxygen that filled in the glass. Ashley watched as Jonathan continued on to clean the skin where he planned to inject her. The whole time he continued his humming, as though this was all natural to him.

"Don't do this…" Ashley whispered. Whether it was a threat or beg, she didn't even know herself.

Crane barely glanced at her, knowing that she was too weak to do anything else except talk and threaten, "Don't embarrass yourself Beringer," he held the needle to her skin. It felt like an icicle. Ashley was nearly in tears at this point, the sensations and the reality of it all weighing down on her motionless body.

This was no dream.

"Oh and don't scream either, I hate it when my patients do that…" And, with that, Jonathan slid the needle into her arm.

Ashley jerked slightly, but was too weak to move much else. She took a sharp intake of air, biting her lip in pain. She could feel the needle inside of her clearly and then the toxin as Crane injected her with it. It spread through her body rapidly considering the heightened blood pressure that she was experiencing. It felt like fire was burning her nerves and destroying her veins. Everything felt like fire. And, when the toxin reached her heart, Ashley's hand flew up at Crane, but not to hit him. It was to grab something on his face that she had been meaning to grab for minutes now.

But it wasn't his face that she clutched. In confusion she focused her already blurry eyes. She didn't understand. His face… it was…

Realizing the rough material she held in her hand, Ashley let go.

It was a mask.

Scarecrow's mask.

As the fear toxin began to control every sense of Ashley with every second that passed, she realized that the person that stood in the same room with her had never been Dr. Jonathan Crane. He had always been and always would be the Scarecrow. With that mask, he became his true identity and power. With that mask, he became fear itself. And, with that mask, Ashley saw the darkest terrors of her mind come to life right before her very eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Immersed in Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

**Author's Note: Here it is... chapter 5. Sorry it came so late; I was getting used to my school schedule for this semester. But thanks to everyone who showed their enthusiasm for this chapter! I hope you like it. It'll give you an insight into Ashley's history. Anyway, enough of my talking, enjoy!**

***This chapter has been edited; it sounded odd when I re-read it, so I fixed it up a little. Hope it's still as good!***

* * *

Ashley opened her eyes, a scream erupting from her mouth. It echoed in her ears as though she were in a cave. She calmed herself, her heart racing. Was it just a dream? Around her were the familiar brick walls of Arkham Asylum, each smiling at her as though welcoming the doctor back into the real world. A line of metal cells on either side of the room gleamed, adding onto the strangeness of her surrounding. Everything around her was old, just like when she first joined the Arkham Asylum crew. The only things new about Arkham were the locks, which the inmates would still manage to get open.

Perhaps she really had been dreaming? None of her dream could have happened. Scarecrow and Riddler teaming up? What a joke! Them escaping the asylum was likely, but why would they even bother with a girl like her? She wasn't rich, wasn't special. Sure she had some experience in psychology, but she wasn't a psychologist. Ashley only studied the inmates to give reports back to the psychologists that Arkham had hired.

The Asylum worker leaned forward in the metal folding chair she had been resting in. It creaked, the noise echoing unsettlingly down the hall. It was a hollow, empty sound that left Ashley shuddering. It found its way through cracks of the cells and walls, twisting upward and downward to the point of disfiguration in its sound. The creak muffled into itself, silencing the horrific noise forever. Ashley listened intently for a response from the inmates.

There was none.

The girl stood, trying to make as little noise as possible to avoid any more terrifying echoes. Her legs wobbled weakly as she tried to take a step forward, scanning the area as she did. Nothing but Ashley stirred, it seemed. Everything was still and hushed; the silence hurt the girl's ears.

Not wanting to accept the fact that she was alone, Ashley checked the first cell, then the second, and even a third cell. No one was in them. It was as though she had been placed in the middle of the desert with no animal in sight for miles. She was stranded among an ocean of unoccupied cells, each with a hint of a resident owning the space; a deck of cards here, a hat there…

Something was not right. Ashley's heart skipped a beat as she tried to justify her situation. Maybe the inmates were all going to the gardens? Or perhaps out to eat? And, even though the Arkham worker wanted all this to be true, she shook her head to herself, knowing that they were all false hopes that could not justify any reason for the inmates to be gone from their cells.

Panic began to seep into her thoughts. What if she had been watching the cells for the guard and had fallen asleep? The inmates probably found a way out and she would be in trouble for their escape when the guard returned.

Ashley fidgeted anxiously as she checked every cell, making sure she was absolutely alone. She prayed that some had been left behind, not wanting to get in trouble. It was a false hope, she knew, but a hope nonetheless.

"Afraid, are we?" a voice oozed from behind her.

Ashley spun around fast enough to get shoved backwards and face her attacker head on. She would not become victim to what Riddler had done to her. So, when she managed to keep from stumbling backwards long enough, Ashley glimpsed her attacker.

"I see that you've learned from your first mistake. Good," Ashley stared forward at the Scarecrow mask that stood a few feet from her, approaching with even and unhurried steps. Each step was like a bomb setting off in the room; the echo was so bad.

"No, this is just another dream…" the girl backed away from Scarecrow, her body stopping abruptly as she reached a cell. Ashley shook her head, feeling the cold of the stone and metal seeping past her clothing into her body. She had no where to run. It seemed as though the room had swallowed Ashley whole and left her with no escape. The room had a mind of its own.

Scarecrow laughed, the sound vibrating off the walls of the enclosed space, "You and your fixation on dreams. Everything that is beyond the norm is a dream to you… do you even hear yourself sometimes?" he was in front of her in a flash, the mask scratching Ashley's chin lightly, "Be afraid, Ashley Beringer, you're about to experience your worst nightmares,"

Ashley squeaked as Scarecrow stepped away, into a shadow that began to grow. His laughter echoed in the room, in her mind. It tore at her courage strings, playing them like a violin. It was the echo she began to fear the most. Echoes. She wondered why it was that the echo bothered her so much. It sounded so distorted and disgusting to her. Ashley couldn't bear it. Her courage began to fail her, especially as the room began to fall away around her. Piece by piece the room fell away into a darkness below her so dense that Ashley could not see the pieces fall into them when they tumbled down. The area around her was steadily growing smaller, making Ashley's heart jump into her throat.

There was no where to run.

Suddenly, her piece of the floor fell away. It shocked her body, making her breath catch and her heart stopped. Ashley could only remember screaming out of instinct as she lost her balance, tumbling into the darkness that the room had fallen into. It had only taken her seconds to start falling, but she felt like it took eternity. She flipped and somersaulted in the air, screaming even as the air rushed around her, suffocating her screams. There was no air to breathe and Ashley began gasping. She needed air.

Her body landed in icy water, Ashley gasping from the shock as she fell under the surface. Her entire mouth filled with salt water and she even breathed some of the water into her lunges. Ashley reached above her head, trying to find air to breathe again. She swam, her legs and arms becoming more exhausted and over-worked by the second. With relief, her head broke above the water as she gasped for air and coughed up the liquid that burned her lunges and throat.

Ashley fought to keep her head above water but was forcefully swept under by the largest waves she had ever seen in her life. They pulled her down, down into the depths of the darkness. She struggled, but her limbs were weak and useless.

Two fears of Ashley in one: fear of drowning and losing control of her limbs. Her heart raced. She was going to die.

Inside, her lunges screamed for air. They burned for oxygen. Ashley subconsciously took a breath, taking in more water. Her eyes shut in pain as she felt the burning sensation become more painful. Hope was escaping her as bubbles escaped her mouth. It felt as though her body was collapsing into itself the more she sunk into her watery grave.

The water was calm under the surface. Everything was strangely peaceful. In this moment, Ashley began to think of her family that she would never be able to see again. They had been killed in a car accident when she was ten. She had refused to go with them and so they left her with her grandmother for the day. Little did any of them know that Ashley was going to stay with her grandmother for the rest of her life. Ashley had been playing with a few Legos when her grandmother received the phone call. Her family was found, all dead, because of a getaway truck driver who had never been caught. Her mother, father, and little sister. Gone. Ashley was the last Beringer left. And it had all happened in a span of an hour.

She was the _last_ Beringer. Her father had been a scientist, her mother a psychologist. They wanted her to grow up doing a mixture of the two. Ashley had, but she now floated between life and death, the water around her crushing her existence into powder. She wasn't ready to die. She had more to prove to her dead parents. It pained her and all Ashley could think about was that she was the last Beringer of the family.

That was reason enough to live.

Her eyes shot open and she began her last stand, fighting for her life. Even though it hurt, Ashley forced her body to fight. She forced her arms to swim, forced her legs to kick, and forced her lunges to wait. She would conquer her body and her mind. Ashley _Beringer_ would not let a simple puddle of water in her own mind's imagination kill her when she had, as a child, evaded death and been given a second chance.

It was this motivation that allowed Ashley to close her eyes and break through the surface of the water and breathe in air. Sweet, beautiful air. Ashley took it in quickly, wheezing as she attempted to clear her lunges of the deadly liquid. Everything on her body burned: her muscles, her lunges, her head… her heart pained her the most.

"I'm… speechless!" Ashley glanced over at where Jonathan Crane sat, his Scarecrow mask resting on his lap, "You continue to impress me Dr. Beringer. Outstanding endurance!"

Ashley gripped the table underneath her body tightly, as though she was terrified of being cast down into darkness once more. Her heart was still racing as her chest rose and fell rapidly from her ragged breathing. On her forehead were beads of sweat, which rolled down her face like raindrops. Everything had seemed so real. It haunted her to the point that Ashley could not even reply to Crane's congratulatory remarks. She could only lay there and stare at the ex-doctor's face as he droned on about how Ashley had exceeded his expectations.

The last thing Ashley remembered was Crane's expression as the Arkham worker allowed darkness to take her once more. Crane's face was full of approval.


	6. Chapter 6: Room for Two, Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while but, to make up for it, I added two special guests into the story! Hopefully this makes up for my absence. So, without further ado, I present to you... Chapter 6.  
**

* * *

Ashley had no dreams. It was darkness that she saw as she slept. Was it better to have no dreams than to have a chance of a nightmare? Ashley would take darkness over nightmares any day, especially after what she experienced with Scarecrow's gas. It was going to haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. She would always remember the pain of drowning, the fear of dying, and the thirst for air. It was no surprise that Ashley accepted blank dreams as a blessing.

When she finally broke from the darkness and opened her eyes to the real world, she was in an unrecognizable room. She was sprawled across a pink sheeted mattress that was about two feet off the ground, with a canopy above her to match. When she sat up, she spied a bureau that was white and painted with some gold around the edges and such, and a table and chairs following the same pattern. The table was covered with a miniature tea set that was a soft pink with some white here and there. The walls of the room were solid pink, including the ceiling, making the room seem like a single dollhouse room. There was a mirror as well, to the right of the table, but Ashley soon only cared about the door to the right of that.

She slid off the bed cautiously, terrified she might fall and stumble into something, and silently approached the door. It was entirely white and contrasted against the pinkness of the room. The doorknob was gold and had an elegant pattern engraved in it. Ashley gently grabbed the knob and shivered; it was cold as ice.

The door swung open slowly. It was eerie for the girl, but she still poked her head around to see what was beyond it.

Riddler sat in a chair not more than a meter away, snoring quietly as the chair leaned up against the wall behind him. His head lulled uncomfortably to the side as he muttered something incomprehensible. His green outfit was blinding to the newly awakened girl, but Ashley could spy the distinctive purple question mark stationed on his white tie. Then she spotted his cane, which was leaning up against the wall beside the criminal. It was on the side of Riddler closest to Ashley. Seeing the Riddler in his entirety gave the asylum worker goosebumps. Although from fear or another emotion, Ashley couldn't tell.

She snuck around the door and towards the Riddler. It was risky, but she needed to get away. Ashley held her breath as she inched around the criminal, covering her mouth to make sure she made no noise as she did. All the time she watched the man sleeping there, her heart racing at the thought of him awakening. And if he did? What would Ashley do?

Ashley froze when the Riddler began to stir slightly. He muttered something again, and his head flopped over to the other side, looking as uncomfortable as ever. Ashley's heart returned to normal after it returned from her throat. _That was close_, the asylum worker thought to herself as she deemed herself far away enough from Riddler. She turned...

Into someone.

Ashley screamed and shut her eyes tight as the person grabbed her and pressed her up against the wall. The grip was rough and tight. The hands that held her were unrelenting snakes that would not let go of their prey until it suffocated. Ashley looked up at the Scarecrow and gazed into his eyes. Something flashed through them, but it was gone in an instant. She wondered what he was thinking. What was he planning? Ashley was terrified.

Riddler started and glanced around, his sight finally setting on Ashley and Scarecrow, "Good catch," he grunted sleepily. He yawned as he watched the two.

"Riddler, she almost escaped," Scarecrow spoke with an even voice, "It would have happened if it hadn't been _my_ turn to watch,"

Riddler sighed, adjusting the mask on his face.

"No matter, we need to take her anyway," Scarecrow said, tilting his head as he returned his attention to Ashley. The look in his eyes horrified the girl.

Riddler stood and stretched, "Hmm… oh yes! I have nearly forgotten our little arrangement," Scarecrow began to drag Ashley roughly down the darkened hallway. She saw no light at the end; it was just blackness. Riddler followed, humming to himself.

In order to keep me and my mind busy, the Riddler spoke up, "Well, I believe it is an ideal time to retest you on that riddle you failed to answer correctly. How about another go?"

"Al-alright," Ashley whispered, terrified as to what the two criminals had been talking about earlier… and by the way Scarecrow was smiling. Yeah, that freaked her out the most.

Riddler cleared his throat dramatically and then recited the familiar riddle: "When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me… what am I?" his grin lit up the black hallway.

Ashley paused for a moment. She had guessed a shadow before. Why had she guessed a shadow? You can't share a shadow and then lose it. There had to be something else… Ashley racked her brain. The answer seemed to slip out instinctively as Ashley spoke, "A secret."

Riddler almost died of excitement, "Excellent! Remarkable! Bravo!" he was clapping his hands as he turned to Scarecrow, "Nevermind about what I was contemplating earlier, I concur that we should keep the young girl alive!"

Scarecrow nodded, "Yes, I knew you would see things my way, Nygma,"

The way he spoke, and walked, and smiled… Ashley's body screamed danger. All the signs were obvious and pointing to one fact: something bad was going to happen to Ashley. Something irreversible. Something that had been brewing since the day she first sat with Jonathan Crane in an interview room. Ashley was terrified. She felt as though that's all she would be for a while in the presence of Crane. If she didn't escape soon, she would live the remainder of her days in fear and nightmare. Her eyes welled with tears at the thought. Forever in nightmare? Was that going to happen to her?

The group descended down the hall gradually, all in silence, all in anticipation, until there was finally a dim glow in the distance. Ashley was both relieved and terrified of that light. What were the madmen leading her to? What were they going to do with her? What were they planning? Ashley's heart raced alongside her question.

It got closer with every step and Ashley soon slowed her pace, not wanting to get any closer to the mysterious light. It was the Riddler that grabbed Ashley and yanked her to their pace. He held her blonde hair tightly in his fist, making sure she didn't run. Ashley gasped and allowed the Riddler to guide her, not wanting to experience any more pain.

"You have lovely blonde hair," the Riddler mused, almost to himself.

Ashley didn't respond as they all emerged into the light. It blinded her for a moment, but only for a moment. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she gasped. She gasped from the pure awe of it. Was it awe? Ashley couldn't tell why she had gasped. Perhaps fear had something to do with it?

Around the one large, circular room, there were people. Lots of people. All in orange suits that looked familiar to Ashley. Why did those look familiar?

Riddler had let go of Ashley's hair and was now leaning back slightly, legs together, with his cane in front of him. He watched as Ashley tried to recognize the scene, tried to make sense of the chaos that he and Scarecrow had thrown her into. Scarecrow watched as well, his awkward body standing in an awkward position. His eyes were gleaming with some unknown emotion.

"What… what is this?" Ashley turned to them, her voice shaky with fear. There was a hint of anger as well.

"This," Scarecrow glanced around the room, "is several of the inmates from Arkham Asylum,"

"Several?!" Ashley was gawking at the sight, "It looks as though you brought the entire Asylum here!"

"I know, magnificent, isn't it?" Ridder piped up, his voice sounding just as excited as when Ashley figured out his riddle, "It's not the _entire_ asylum. That would be foolish. Especially since some of the inmates are just _impossible_ to control,"

Ashley knew who they were talking about: Killer Croc was one. And the Joker. There were a few others, but those two were some that refused to listen to other people. They were the ones in charge, usually. So, taking orders from other people wasn't really on their to-do list.

She glanced around again, not sure that this was even real, "Why?"

It was a simple word that demanded so much from the duo, but they chuckled at Ashley. They had been planning this from the start. Ever since the Riddler had spoken to the Mad Hatter and the Scarecrow had spoken to Ashley, this had been their plan. Since day one, they would be using Ashley to do the dirty work. They teamed up and promised the Mad Hatter freedom in return for some technology.

As though they had called him by thought, the Mad Hatter appeared from the throng of people. He bowed slightly and removed his hat in the presence of Ashley, "Good day,"

"Good day Jervis, this is the girl we were speaking about," Scarecrow gently nudged Ashley forward.

The Mad Hatter's eyes sparkled with a childish charm, "A pleasure to meet you, my dear," he glanced at the Riddler and Scarecrow, "May I begin?"

Scarecrow and Riddler nodded simultaneously, and the Mad Hatter gently grasped Ashley's hand and led her through the mass of people. The two other madmen followed closely. Ashley could hear them whispering to each other as they wove their way through. Everything was so confusing to Ashley; what were they talking about? How many other inmates knew Ashley's name?!

She followed in silence, Jervis Tetch leading the small group to a door. The Mad Hatter opened the door and signaled for Ashley to go inside, "Ladies first," his eyes twinkled encouragingly.

Ashley was terrified, but she didn't let it show as she entered the room. This room was brighter than the one they came from. The lights buzzing like a swarm of cicadas. It was deafening and blinding. The room destroyed her senses as she continued into it, unable to clearly think straight. This was the room she had first faced her nightmares.

Suddenly, a cloth covered her nose and mouth. It was so sudden, she screamed into the piece of cloth. Ashley flailed, clawing at the hand that held the cloth there. The hand was blue and strong, holding the chloroform-soaked rag to Ashley's face. It took mere seconds for the chemical to kick in, knocking the asylum worker out. She fell to the ground as the man let her go.

"I figured you guys needed someone who had more brawn to keep the girl down," Two-Face turned his good side towards the group of three, who were standing there in admiration and gratitude.

"An unexpected surprise, but you are more than welcome to assist us," the Riddler nodded gently, glancing at Scarecrow, "Now then, I believe it is time to begin this experiment. If you will, Dr. Tetch, Dr. Crane,"

The two doctors nodded as Two-Face lifted Ashley from the uncaring ground. He stared down at the Asylum worker's sleeping face as he strolled towards the table she had once occupied not too long ago. Two-Face placed her gently down on the metallic surface, wondering why it was they wanted to use such a weak girl. He quietly stepped away as the doctors swarmed their "patient". In silence, he stood beside Riddler as Crane and Tetch went to work with the little materials that they had collected over the course of a week.

"What are you two planning?" Two-Face whispered as he turned to Riddler slightly, his bad side speaking to him.

The Riddler smirked, "Something extravagant, my friend. It will riddle our enemy to high heavens,"


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys are liking the story! The comments and reviews are very kind and encouraging and I thank you all for them. School is getting crazy, so my progress may slow down. I doubt it will be too bad, but we'll see :D . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wrote it with love :3 .  
**

* * *

Ashley Beringer. That was her name. It had always been her name since the day she was born. Since the day that she had fallen into a lake and nearly drowned. Since the day her family died right in front of her. Ashley Beringer had existed in all of those aspects of her life, and yet… it was all meaningless. Every bit of it didn't matter the day she met Dr. Crane.

It was all a joke. A hoax. A big laugh for everyone.

She had had her eyes set on the future's plan and it was all washed away in a storm that no weatherman could have predicted. It was destroyed and spat on the instant she stepped onto the filthy streets of Gotham City. She had stumbled blindly to Arkham Asylum where the destruction would be final. There would be no Ashley Beringer ever again. Ashley Beringer had died, although where along her lifeline she could not tell.

During the rudimentary surgery, the asylum worker slipped into and out of consciousness. Dr. Crane was the one who injected her with anesthesia to make the pain go away, but Scarecrow was also mixing some of his fear toxin into the liquid. It burned Ashley and soothed her at the same time. Flashes of images and sensations coursed through her mind and body; drowning, burning, being beaten to death, poison, darkness, tight spaces, spiders all over her body… the possibilities were endless and Ashley experienced them all. It wasn't long before she became immune to the fear that coursed through her veins.

Eternity passed before she felt everything stop.

Ashley opened her eyes.

She was back in her room… in her pajamas… in her comfy and familiar bed. Her cat – yes her very Oreo – was purring beside her loudly, fast asleep and without a worry for his master. The room stayed silent. It didn't move as Ashley took it in greedily. She really was home! Everything was the same: the boring white, tattered walls, her small collection of snow globes in the corner on shelves and a bookcase. Books scattered here and there on the ground, creating a minefield for her every night. Yes, it was all true!

It was all a bad dream. Nothing more than something her mind made up for her. Ashley had not seen Jonathan Crane in weeks because of the influx of Arkham inmates, and that's how it had stayed. She had not been allowed and hadn't seen him since. Her dreams had made up something that was far-fetched and impossible. It was unfeasible to escape Arkham Asylum. The security measures were so thorough… there was not even a chance for a _thought_ to escape.

Ashley yawned as she looked at the clock: five in the morning. In a few hours, it'd be time for work. That made her heart sink. Back to work? Back to the Asylum? Back to Riddler and Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter and to Killer Croc? She shook her head, no. She would not allow herself the pain. The girl decided that she would call in sick. That dream that was so realistic left her both unsteady and nervous. A day from work would do her some good.

Silently, so as not to wake up Oreo, Ashley slid out of bed. She carefully avoided all of the books that stood in her path, stumbling on one near the doorway. She stumbled out and found herself in the heart of her apartment. It was where the kitchen and living room were combined. It was an interesting squeeze, but Ashley had managed to make it work when she first moved into the apartment. Everything was the way it had been; nothing had been moved or touched. It was more proof that the incident had all been a dream.

Ashley strolled to the couch and slumped into it lazily. She foraged for the remote and found it in between the cushions. It was old (Ashley had had the television and remote after her parents died), but it was reliable. She pointed it at the screen like a gun… _gun?_ With a single button, she turned the television on, the sound and light filling the once still room. Ashley turned down the volume as she watched the first channel that came on: Gotham News.

A news reporter with gaudy make-up and blond hair stood in front of the camera in a relaxed, yet professional white shirt, and a brown skirt. She stood in front of the police department building and spoke with a sure tone, "Officials are still on the search for the escaped Arkham inmates from a few days ago. Although no progress has been made, officials are quoted with saying that the inmates' disappearances are strangely coincidental to the kidnapping of Dr. Ashley Beringer, a worker of Arkham Asylum…"

Ashley's heart froze. _What did they say?_

"Police are contemplating the belief that Dr. Beringer was the culprit behind the release of more than half the Arkham populace rather than simply being kidnapped, and they are in search of her as well. There has been little progress in finding any of the escaped inmates and in finding Dr. Beringer, however, and police have had no progress in finding them.

"Officials are reminding everyone that these criminals are _very_ dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. Scarecrow" – Ashley's heart stopped again – "the Riddler, the Mad Hatter, and Two-Face, were also claimed "missing" as of yesterday. Police are encouraging that if you have any information on the whereabouts of Dr. Beringer or any escaped convict, please call your local Gotham Police Department and remember to be safe," the news reporter smiled as the screen split to show her comrade.

The reporter's partner didn't get a chance to speak as Ashley turned off the T.V. Silence returned to the room and it was dark again. She let it all sink in. All of what was going on… all of it was real. This was not a dream or a nightmare or some petty little thought. No, it was real. And Ashley was caught in the middle of it all, pulled in as though she had a rubber band around her waist. She had fought and fought and fought the idea again and again, not ever wanting to accept the idea that it had been. That it had happened. But now, it was calling to her, telling her to stop lying to herself like a child. It was time for Ashley Beringer to become someone else.

Because Ashley Beringer was dead.

Ashley stood in the darkness, her eyes searching the shadows for a sign. But there was none. The girl shook her head, pacing the room casually. She couldn't just sit around; that would drive her crazy. Crazier than she already thought she was. The ex-asylum worker couldn't think of what to do, or what Scarecrow was planning. She had become a nobody, left alone in a world that thought she was dead. No, not thought. _She_ knew that Ashley Beringer was dead. The world would see in time that it was true.

Her head throbbed painfully.

It took Ashley a moment to make her way to the kitchen part of the apartment. She dug around in drawers for some ibuprofen. Pain. Dizzy. Couldn't see. Pain. She found a bottle of ibuprofen, but it was empty. Her headache worsened. She couldn't see straight and her heart throbbed in her ears. The headache made Ashley disoriented. Pain. Pain. Pain. That's all she could think about. Then, there was a spike of pain and Ashley yelled, falling to the ground, gripping her head for fear that it would explode.

Images flew through her mind: a bank, a guard named Paul, money behind a vault, guns and gunfire, a black vehicle with a shady driver named Kennedy. She just knew the peoples' and places' names as she saw them. The names flew in as the images did. And an urge. A feeling in her that she could not fight against. It boiled inside her like water, filling her whenever she tried to push the feeling away. It hurt not doing whatever it was. What did she feel like doing? She felt like… felt like…

… robbing Gotham National Bank.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Gotham National

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

**Author's Note: So... turns out school _did_ get a little out of hand. It kept me from finishing this chapter when I wanted so... blah. Anyway, I hope this makes up for my absence and that you'll be dying to find out what happens in the next chapter.**

* * *

Ashley left her apartment wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly as she locked the apartment door carefully. In her inside pocket she hid a small handgun, just in case things got out of hand for her. Originally, the gun had been her father's. Everyday he had practiced disassembling the gun and reassembling it, cleaning every part until it practically shone in the light. Every now and then, he would encourage Ashley to help him, and she learned a lot about guns when she did. The gun in her pocket was fully loaded and ready for any strange business that she would encounter. She hoped it would not come to it; she hated conflict.

Making sure that the door was locked, Ashley scurried along the hallway, her mind only half aware of what was going on around her. She couldn't help but think of what she had seen and what she was feeling… the criminal thoughts that raced through her mind tortured her. She had never even fathomed robbing a bank, much less Gotham National. It had to be the most guarded bank in all of Gotham, with security cameras in every corner and guards at every doorway. Nothing was unseen or unheard in those walls. The fact that she _had_ to rob Gotham National Bank made her terrified. It gave her shivers as a cold breeze hit her face.

She had managed to make it outside her apartment complex without the use of most of her brain.

Ashley called a cab and waited, shivering from the cold and nervousness. Every time she contemplated not going through with the robbery, her head produced the most unpleasant sensation, making her eyes water and her stomach churn. It was the oddest feeling she had ever felt and it added to Ashley's unease. She couldn't back out of the plan, even if she wanted to. Her head wouldn't allow it with its painfully tingling sensation.

Fifteen minutes passed before the yellow cab came to a stop in front of Ashley. On its yellow side it read, "Gotham City Taxi" and had a number along the side for anyone to call if they needed a taxi themselves. The driver glanced at Ashley as she opened the door, as if measuring her wealth and threat. Seeing little of either, the driver shrugged. Ashley slid into the backseat and closed the door behind her, the car moving as soon as it closed.

"Where you headed, little lady?" the driver asked with very little interest.

"Gotham National Bank, please," Ashley's voice was unwavering, but quiet.

The driver nodded, and turned the car, headed towards Ashley's destination. The radio was on in the background, voices murmuring throughout the silent car. The driver glanced at Ashley in the mirror and then back at the road.

"I swear you look like that Ashley Beringer that's on the news nowadays," the cab driver noted absent-mindedly, "They say she might be working for the Scarecrow,"

Ashley smiled, trying not to let the cab driver see through her response, "Yeah, I get that a lot recently. People are constantly mistaking me for that Amber girl,"

"You mean Ashley,"

"Yes, sorry. Anyway, I think the police are right about her working for the Scarecrow. I mean, the girl _did_ work at the asylum with the man. Insanity must be contagious," Ashley smiled a little at her own inside joke.

The driver laughed, "It must be. But, mind yourself. This city isn't safe anymore, even with the Batman around. So many dangerous people lurking about, you never know who is a criminal and who isn't,"

Ashley only nodded in agreement. How right he was…

* * *

When Ashley stepped onto the sidewalk curb, her body began to show signs of weakness. Her legs shook slightly as she walked in her boots. Her footsteps made her uneasy and her breathing became difficult to control. It was tricky trying to convince herself that robbing this bank was what she needed to do. Especially since there was no obvious signs (other than, literally, her gut feeling). How could she convince herself to go through with this plan when she had no idea how to rob a bank in the first place? She eased her breathing, trying to bring down her heart rate. Already she could feel her body begin to tremble with the thought of what she was about to attempt. It made walking difficult for the girl and she had to pause outside the doors into the bank. She held tightly to the door handles, trying to compose herself. She could just turn around and go. It seemed foolish to stay and attempt an impossible feat… with no plan.

What was she hoping for, anyway? A sign to hit her in the face? A plan to come out of no where and help her along? Ashley wasn't sure; she just knew that she needed to be here. A feeling that she couldn't escape. It told her to be here, and so she stayed.

"Hey, are you Ashley?" a deep voice muttered behind her.

Ashley turned to face a bank guard and became flustered. His brown eyes stared at her patiently under blonde hair that covered part of his face. He seemed nervous. Or perhaps just curious? Either way, if he realized that she was the missing person, he would turn her into the cops in a heartbeat. And then what would happen? She would go to jail for being affiliated with the Scarecrow. The worse part of all this? It hadn't even been her choice!

She was about to say no when she glanced at the name plate on the guard's chest: _Paul White_. _Paul_. Her knees turned into jell-o and she grabbed the door handle harder to stay up. This had to be a joke. A trick. A dream (again). Anything but real. What were the chances that her vision included this Paul dude as a bank security guard? And then him existing for real? It was too much for her.

"Who are you?" Ashley whispered, almost in tears. This was not happening to her.

The man watched Ashley, wondering what she was doing holding onto the door handle with a death grip; her knuckles were turning white from it, "I'm Paul White," he pointed to the name tag, "And you're Dr. Ashley Beringer. Come with me,"

Without waiting for a response from the woman, Paul turned and headed down the white steps away from the bank. Ashley watched him walk away, regaining the feeling in her legs again. She followed him, unable to go or do anything else. Maybe this Paul guy would help her out? If he did decide to turn her in, maybe Scarecrow would be able to break her out… it was a hope she held onto just as strongly as she had the door handles.

The wind was cold in the morning air and the trees whispered to each other. Their leaves rustled strangely over the people who walked unaware beneath them. They swayed as Ashley passed them, the wind from the trees picking up strands of Ashley's long blonde hair. She shivered as she followed after Paul.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked as she caught up to him.

"Shh," he looked around the area nervously, "you never know who's listening," Ashley gazed around as well, feeling as though invisible eyes were really following their every move. It was eerie thinking that someone they passed on the sidewalk might be a spy or a criminal. It made Ashley shiver from more than just the cold.

As the girl gazed around at the unfamiliar faces, Paul grabbed her arm firmly, yet gently, and dragged her into a black car that was parked at the curb. She was practically thrown in and Paul followed after her, slamming the door shut to the outside world. The first thing Ashley thought was that she was getting kidnapped or about to get raped, but when Paul sat in his seat for a second without making a movement or sound, she thought otherwise.

The driver turned around in his seat and smiled, "Hey, so I see you managed to find her, eh Paul?"

He had black hair that was messy under a Yankees baseball cap. It looked as though he hadn't shaved in a few days and his eyes were as crazy as his hair. It made Ashley uncomfortable to have a man that looked so psychotic behind the wheel of the car. She held onto the seat tightly, afraid of what might happen if she didn't.

Paul smiled slightly, "Yes Kennedy, now drive. You know what to do,"

"'Course I do, been doin' this for years," his New York accent made Ashley smile a little; she could never get used to the way it sounded.

Paul turned to Ashley and grinned, "Sorry about the shove, had to get you into the car fast," he pulled out a plastic bag from under his seat, unwrapping several guns from its grasp, "Kennedy and I have been sent to assist you in robbing this bank,"

Ashley's heart skipped a beat, "By who?"

"The Scarecrow and Riddler, actually," Paul began loading some of the guns. He was fast about it, as though he had done so a million times, "They said you would be here and would know who I was. And ta-da! You did, so now we're going to rob the bank with you,"

"Why me?" Ashley asked as though for the billionth time.

Paul shrugged as he cocked one of the guns, "Dunno. They said you would know what to do when we got inside. Anyway, do you know how to shoot?"

"Um…" Ashley had never shot anything, even though her father had taught her how to hold a handgun when she was smaller.

The man sighed, "That's alright, you probably won't need to shoot anyone. Scarecrow wants you to go straight to the vault. Me and my men will hold the outer area of the bank and collect money from there,"

"Your men?" Ashley asked timidly.

Paul laughed, "Yeah, we're not going in there with just the two of us. That's just plain stupid,"

Ashley nodded in agreement. It was relieving that there would be more people assisting them and that she didn't need to shoot anyone. But the one thing that bothered Ashley was that she would have to go to the vault. Scarecrow had said that she would know what to do, but she didn't. She had had no detailed vision of the vault or how to open it. What was she supposed to do?

Kennedy stopped the car in front of the steps of the bank that Ashley and Paul had walked down almost thirty minutes earlier. Her heart raced as Paul slid out of the car and she followed suit. Her heart didn't slow down as she walked up the steps, and it only sped up with the sight of other men exiting vehicles and following after her and Paul. In fact, her heart rate stayed at a high speed even as they reached the door to the bank, which Paul rushed to open for her.

Ashley took a deep breath and entered, knowing that this was crazy. She was going to die, or get thrown in jail. All thanks to Scarecrow and Riddler. Boy, she was enjoying her morning already.


	9. Chapter 9: The Heist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

**Author's Note: The big heist! Dun dun dun! :D Happy Valentine's day faithful readers!**

* * *

Ashley entered the bank with a small posse of men following in after her. It was fairly obvious what was going on and, here in Gotham, bank robberies were a common sight. People glanced at the woman then the men that followed suit. They knew. They all knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before their jewelry and cash was torn from their possession. Their faces were a mixture of fear and exasperation, analyzing the threat that was approaching them fast.

The strange thing was that, even though the place was guarded to the teeth with guards and cameras, nothing happened for most of the time that they entered. In fact, some of the guards were _smiling_ as Ashley and her group entered. Whatever that meant, Ashley didn't know, but they were watching the group and not doing anything about them. The other ones that weren't smiling were the ones that were trying to cut off Ashley's advance, their hands reaching for their guns instinctively.

"Ma'am? I'm going to have to ask you to step outside," one of the guards held his right hand out to stop Ashley, his other hand, like the others, was covering his gun. He was an African American, and taller than Ashley by at least a foot and a half. His face was tense with anticipation as he watched her reaction. No one really knew what Ashley would do, and neither did she.

The guards who had been smiling were now suddenly alongside the guards who stood in Ashley's way. The smiling guards had their guns to the heads of the other guards, demanding that their weapons be dropped. The cornered guards hesitated, until the African American guard (whose nametag read, _Philip_)nodded his head in defeat. The sound of guns clattering onto the floor filled the silent bank. At the same time, Ashley's posse began harassing the people in the bank, demanding all their jewelry and money to be handed over. They went straight up to the bankers and pointed their guns at the people's faces. They were ruthless in their aims.

Ashley walked casually up to one of the guards that was on her side, as though they were at a company picnic, "So… where's the vault?"

He glanced at her and then glanced back at his target, afraid to let him out of his sight, "It's just down that hall," he nodded in the direction of a door, "It should be on the left,"

"Thanks," Ashley turned away, a smile stretching across her face. She couldn't help it; she felt like a kid who was about to get something that they always wanted for Christmas. The feeling in her was pure ecstasy.

She walked over the people who were now lying on the ground as her men had demanded. They whimpered and sobbed silently as she passed them, knowing that she had to be the "boss" of the onslaught. Ashley really didn't feel like she was; she was just doing what she knew she had to do. It was what the vision told her to do and she would do it even if it killed her. Well, to some extent. She had to agree to one thing, however, and that was that she was enjoying herself way too much.

With a light hop to her step, Ashley followed the hallway that the guard had directed her down. The hallway walls were painted a vibrant red color and every now and then there was a gorgeous painting hanging to break the repetitively colored wall. This bank had money, and it showed. So, when Ashley reached the left turn in the hallway, a rare potted plant was there for her to see. But, at that point, a plant could barely hold Ashley's attention.

Right before her very eyes, Ashley beheld the vault. It was the largest vault in all of Gotham, and for good reason. Almost everyone had a bank account at Gotham National. Everyone's money went into Gotham National for years. Eventually, the bank had to upgrade their vault. It was upgraded to nearly the size of a one story house. It was more for bragging rights than for storage space, although it certainly covered both.

Ashley approached the door, examining the lock curiously. The lock shined back at her tauntingly, as if knowing that she didn't have a clue at how to open its massive secret. She stared at the large dial, hoping a hint might pop into her head. Perhaps a sign or vision? Anything was welcomed. She reached her hand out and lightly touched the dial. It was cold, unwelcoming but it took only a second to send her into another vision: the numbers five, twenty-three, and forty-five danced in her mind, causing her to fall over onto the lock. She was dazed for a moment, sweat trickling down her face as her head throbbed. It hurt to stand but Ashley forced herself up anyway. The smile returned faintly to her lips.

Five. She spun the big dial around twice and then landed on five. Then she spun it another time, past five, onto twenty-three. Ashley's hands shook with excitement as she spun the dial one last time to forty-five. There was a click from inside and her heart raced. She had done it!

The door swung open slowly to reveal the endless containers of money that the lock had guarded. Ashley gasped at the sight; she had never seen so much money at once. Never in her life. Her heart skipped in her chest. It was… unbelievable.

"Whoa… you actually cracked the code,"

Ashley turned around to see most of her posse just standing there, including Paul. Some gazed at Ashley as though she had three heads. It was hard to explain something like that to the men. Her capability even surprised herself. She wondered how it was that she was getting such accurate visions, but she could think on it later.

"Well," Ashley stood aside, "are you guys gonna stand there all night or are you gonna do what you came here to do?"

They jerked into motion, running into the vault and filling the bank bags they found inside. The men worked quickly, with no pause in their motions; they had done this many times before. Ashley only stood beside the door, waiting for them to finish. She did the hardest job in the men's point-of-view. All she had to do was relax. Besides, Scarecrow had demanded that Ashley take no part in any violence or theft. Not for the first time, anyway. So, that's what Paul told her:

"Don't worry about getting your hands dirty. Leave it to us," and he then disappeared into the massive room to help his crew.

It took only five minutes to clean out the largest vault in Gotham.


	10. Chapter 10: No Honor Among Thieves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

* * *

With bags of money in each hand, the men were running down the red hall as quickly as they possibly could. Some of the guys held three bags in each hand. Others had less because they had their guns out. They ran down the hall like the mob they were, Ashley at the head of the roaring stampede. Beside her, Paul was gently holding her arm, almost trying to guide her to safety. He hoped that the cops hadn't been called. Not yet, at least.

Ashley was a little nervous. What if the cops were waiting outside for them? What if they couldn't find their ride? Ashley kept concocting "what if's" until they all raced into the bank lobby. The people were still lying on the floor motionless, praying for it to be over soon, the bankers were shaking from fright as one of Ashley's men continued to point a gun at them, and the guards that had tried to stand in Ashley's way were now kneeling on the ground with their hands behind their heads. Ashley's guards had taken the guns from the other guards and were now pointing two guns rather than one. This scene would forever be imbedded into the poor girl's mind: the first time she had ever robbed a bank.

She barely had time to truly take it in because Paul was yanking her through the same doors that they had entered only ten minutes earlier. Had it really only been ten minutes? Life could change so fast for people in such a short amount of time…

The group flew through the doors like birds. Their wings were the bags of money which flew this way and that as they stumbled down the steps of the bank. They all could hear sirens in the distance and it made all their hearts race. They would be caught! Thrown in jail! They ran faster than they ever had before, none of them wanting to be caught this far into the plan.

Paul held fast to Ashley's arm, helping her down the steps with haste. They flew across the concrete, towards the black car they had been in earlier. Ashley was relieved to see it. It was their only escape and Ashley made sure to slide into the car as fast as she could. As Paul followed in after her, she glimpsed the group breaking up, everybody going in their own directions. The door of the car barely shut before Kennedy pulled it into the street.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked casually, glancing up at us in the mirror.

Ashley's heart was still racing in her chest and she closed her eyes trying to settle the unease that she was feeling. She had just robbed a bank. The worst part of it was that she _enjoyed_ robbing it. How could she find robbing a bank enjoyable? Her breath rattled in her chest. She felt sick.

"It went well," Paul handed Ashley a bottled water, "here,"

Ashley drank all of it in seconds. Her hands shook from the fright and adrenaline as she handed the empty plastic bottle back to the man. He took it without hesitation.

Kennedy grimaced as he looked at Ashley, "You don' look too good right now," he turned the car onto another street, "just don' blow chunks in my car, alright?" Kennedy went back to watching the road, not wanting to get caught in a car accident.

"Will you be okay?" Paul asked gently. He remembered his first robbery; it had been a small convenience store on the street corner, but he had still shook like a small rabbit as he held the gun to someone for the first time. He could barely grasp the idea of having his first time be the largest bank in Gotham. He sympathized with Ashley and gently patted her shoulder.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Where are we going?"

Kennedy glanced up into the mirror before returning his eyes to the road, "We're going to take the money to Scarecrow and Riddler. There, we'll divide what's ours to keep,"

Ashley could only nod again. Everything was happening so fast. It was almost two days ago that she was working a normal shift at Arkham. Two days. Ten minutes. Time had no sway in the way life worked; one's life could change in a matter of seconds. Ashley's life was a prime example of that. She would never have guessed in a million years that she would have seen and spoken to the world's greatest villains, much less be working for them. It was funny how life worked like that…

* * *

They stepped out of the car in front of an abandoned house. It was old and weathered, leaning to the left slightly. Some of the windows were broken and the boards were missing or collapsed. It was a pathetic sight. The house was literally leaning on its last support. It looked as though it would collapse at any second. It watched Ashley with its distorted window eyes. Perhaps it was jealous of the girl? Around the house, cars were parked, and yells from inside proved that there was still life in the depressing excuse for a house.

Kennedy whistled at the sight, "What an ugly piece of shit,"

They approached the rotting steps. Paul held Ashley's arm with his free hand as she stepped cautiously up the rotting steps. The two men followed her up as she opened the door. Inside was just as ugly as outside, but it was full of life and excitement. People were yelling, screaming, pushing, shoving, counting the money, laughing, growling, and dancing. It was chaos!

Ashley's eyes scanned the room until she saw two familiar faces. Her heart skipped a beat. It was them. Riddler and Scarecrow. Together and waiting for her. Ashley turned around to avoid being spotted, to no avail.

"There she is!" the Riddler's voice rose above the noise. Everyone soon was hushed, watching as Ashley sighed and turned to face the two men she despised. Riddler and Scarecrow stood and watched as Ashley approached, Paul and Kennedy hesitating behind her, "we were beginning to worry that the cops had caught you three,"

Ashley only shrugged as Paul came up beside her and placed the sack of money on the table where the rest was. She could feel everyone watching her and the two men, but she could especially feel the eyes of Scarecrow watching her as she stood before them, waiting.

"Alright," the Riddler broke the awkward silence as he gathered Ashley's bag of money, "let's count up this money, shall we?" his eagerness shown in his eyes as well as his chuckle. The men around him – who were in fact his henchmen – grabbed some bags and ripped them open, counting each stack of cash that they had piled up. Each man would count until there was no more money, then they would add each other's numbers, and thus the amount would be determined.

Ashley watched the large pile of money growing smaller as each henchman took from the big pile and tossed it behind them to keep track. They had stolen more money than Ashley, Scarecrow, and Riddler had predicted; the pile was still huge after twenty minutes. The two villains couldn't help but grin at Ashley's success. She had done it! She had made them rich!

* * *

"The final number of money stolen from Gotham National Bank is," the Scarecrow paused for emphasis, "Two-million, four-hundred-and-thirty-two-thousand, five-hundred-and-seventy-five dollars and fifty-three cents,"

The room roared with excitement. It was such a great accomplishment to have stolen that much money, but Ashley could care less about her share. Everyone around her was going crazy about the amount, but Ashley was the only person standing still. She didn't cheer, didn't move, didn't even mutter. She watched the chaos around here and watched as the crowd conveniently parted like a wave, revealing the evil grins of Scarecrow and Riddler. Ashley still never moved.

And, just as fast as the crowd had parted, the waves clashed together and people were on top of other people, acting like wild animals.

Ashley had the urge to leave the room. To get some fresh air. It was too stuffy in the room and it was beginning to spin. Ashley couldn't take all the excitement at once; her head was hurting too much. It made her vision a little blurry, but she still managed to cut through the mob of people and escape to the outside world. The cold morning air chilled her as she stepped out of the dangerous old house. It made her shiver violently.

Suddenly, she felt a weight on her shoulders. A coat was draped over her and she was quick to pull it closer. It was green.

"My, my, what a chilling morning it is!" the Riddler chuckled beside Ashley. He seemed exceptionally chipper for someone who had no coat on.

"Why are you out here?" Ashley asked softly, her head still throbbing.

Riddler smirked. Ashley glimpsed him staring at the house, "You'll see,"

Ashley hated Riddler's mysterious comments. She never knew what he was talking about or what he secretly meant by them or even if was hinting at something that she needed to know. It bothered her and made her head hurt. She looked to him for a clue, only to observe him fixated on the house. His eyes never blinked and his smirk was frozen on his face, waiting.

Then Ashley heard it. The screams of men inside the house.

It looked as though Scarecrow didn't like to share.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye to Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any character/plot associated with him. That would be amazing, but it's not going to happen. So this is as close as I'll get. Ashley Beringer is a made up character; she is not based on anyone I know nor was she created based on a real person. Please review; my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too hard.**

**Author's Note: Alright, this is the final chapter for this fanfiction. I've been putting it off for too long. I guess I just really didn't want it to end. Oh well, the ending is a little different, but I hope you guys like the direction I took it. Thank you horsewhisper3 for the fanart that you made me. It's awesome!**

* * *

Ashley was shoved into a car once more, but this time it was Riddler who slid in after her. It took only a few seconds for Scarecrow to join them in the car; he was going to drive. This fact terrified Ashley. A crazy person behind the wheel never turned out well, and she was stuck in the car with two of them. Ashley sighed at the idea, knowing that it would be better just to accept whatever fate awaited her on the road. If they were to get hit by another car, it might kill her or even save her. She could be free either way.

Bags of money flew into the backseat where Riddler and Ashley were sitting. Ashley looked out the window and saw a small group of men carrying some of the money bags. Scarecrow must have spared some to help carry out the loot. Each man handed Scarecrow the bags. In turn, Scarecrow tossed the money into the back. After a few moments, Ashley was sure that the men were actually robots rather than men; ever action was so systematic.

When all the bags were loaded into the back – in which Riddler was already grinning at the pile of money that separated him and Ashley – the men spoke to Scarecrow with unease. Ashley watched through the tinted glass as they conversed. The men looking terrified and Scarecrow looking sly. Ashley already knew what was going to happen before it even did, just by the way the Scarecrow held out his hand.

In seconds, the men were writhing on the ground, screaming at some imaginary creature that threatened to destroy them. They cried out to heavens they could not see, for help that could not come. Ashley understood their pain; had she not experienced it herself? It pained her to watch Scarecrow turn away from the men's agonizing screams. Scarecrow slipped into the car, slamming the door behind him. Without a word, they pulled away from the ancient house and from the cries of the weak. All Ashley could see in Scarecrow's reflection in the rearview mirror was sheer bliss. There was no empathy in sight.

* * *

Riddler was already counting the money by the time the car pulled into a paved road. His hands shook with excitement and his grin stretched from ear-to-ear. It was revolting to Ashley how childish the criminal looked. He acted as though Santa had given him all the money. As if he had earned it fair and square. Riddler's fingers flipped through each dollar bill, twitching with excitement.

"What do you think?" Scarecrow look at Ashley in the mirror, his grin nearly as wide as Riddler's.

Ashley's face was emotionless as she spoke evenly, "How did I know to do all that stuff?"

There was silence in the car. Riddler stopped thumbing through the bills, his eyes cast downward so as not to look at Ashley. Scarecrow continued to drive, although his hands were gripping the wheel fairly tight. He glanced into the mirror and sighed, debating mentally whether to talk about the issue or not. When the battle inside was over, Scarecrow decided to explain to Ashley what she wanted to know.

"You see, my dear… Riddler and I have been planning this for a while, but couldn't decide which of us should go in and open the vault. If we both went, chances were that we could both get caught. But we had our own knowledge and ideas of how to do things that we would need each other's minds for this plan to work. You see, Riddler cracked the vault code while I hired the minions and supplied them with weapons of fear. Together, we planned it out. Without each other, this would never have worked.

"So, in order for this plan to work, we would need someone else to go in to do the dirty work. We were interviewing all Asylum psychologists and workers, trying to find the right one. And then… you came along," Scarecrow smiled, remembering their first day. Ashley cringed as it came to her mind as a vision, "We asked the Mad Hatter to do some dirty work for us. We would break him and a few other inmates out of Arkham if they did particular things for us. Mad Hatter was the one who put that precious chip in your beautiful skull,"

Ashley's head throbbed, as though it knew that there was an invader inside.

"This chip would allow myself and Riddler to send images and urges into your head. We would be able to command you to do our work for us… all in the safety of our hideouts. Were you to disobey, you, my dear, would be writhing in pain and suffering from the most severe headache in history," his eyes flashed dangerously as he watched Ashley's face.

Ashley had remained silent this whole time. Everything was sinking in. It killed her slowly to know that these villains had control over her so easily. It made her sick to think about it.

Scarecrow continued, "It has worked like a charm. But this is where we say our goodbyes, Ms. Beringer," the car slowly stopped in front of Arkham Asylum's entrance. It was eerie in the daylight as much as it was at night. The black gates rose from the ground like spikes from hell. The bricks were covered with age and vines, darkening the stones. Passed these gates, the Asylum rose to spear the brightening sky. This place sent chills down Ashley's spine.

"You mean… that's it?" Ashley looked at Scarecrow, then to Riddler in disbelief, "That's all I had to do? What about me being wanted? I'm considered a criminal because of you two!"

Riddler held his cane upright between his legs and drummed his fingers on the metal. Scarecrow was smiling at Ashley's anger. They both watched her in some way. Riddler spoke up, "That seems to be one of your problems, not ours. But, best of luck eluding the police!" His voice was cheerful, and his eyes twinkled.

Scarecrow opened his door and stepped out of the car, opening the door for Ashley. She stepped out cautiously, glaring at the Scarecrow. She hated him more than ever and she hoped he knew it.

"I do know it," Scarecrow remarked plainly, gently grabbing Ashley by the arm and guiding her to the gates of the asylum, "But I will find it difficult to forget you. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met…" Scarecrow pulled Ashley to the iron without a fuss, and pulled out something. It glinted in the morning sun as he snapped it over Ashley's wrist. Handcuffs. He attached her to the gates with a smile, watching Ashley's face as it changed from fury to panic.

Scarecrow loved and hated her feeling fear. He wanted her to be fearless. Crane could see so much potential in the girl, yet Riddler would have no more of her presence. A partnership always comes with a price, the Scarecrow supposed.

"And you, Dr. Crane? How brave is it to leave someone behind like this?" Ashley spat back, her eyes watching his carefully. He was analyzing her again, as he always did when they were in the same vicinity as each other.

Scarecrow smirked and brushed a strand of hair from Ashley's eyes and gently placed a note in her free hand, whispering into her ear, "Tell me doctor… what frightens you?" He stepped away from the girl, and watched as she remembered their first day together. About his promise that working at the Asylum would be different, easier. He had kept that promise. Now no one was allowed to harm her. No one in Arkham Asylum would harm her, fearing the wrath of Scarecrow would be placed upon them. Jonathan Crane had kept his promise.

With that, he turned away from the girl's helpless face. This man of fear walked back to his car, slamming Ashley's door shut before sliding into the vehicle and closing his own. He waved once to the girl, an evil smile playing across his lips. Riddler waved as well, but it was more dismissive. The car pulled away and drove down the aged road, flinging dirt and dust into the air. Ashley watched the vehicle until it turned out of sight behind a group of trees. They were gone forever.

Ashley soon realized that she was crying. They had left her with nothing. Jonathan Crane had stripped her of everything and all she achieved from the experience was being handcuffed to the gates where it all happened. Where it all started. Her tears rolled down her face and onto her chin, where they fell like rain onto the dead leaves under her feet. She clenched her fists, then felt the note in her right hand. Ashley had almost forgotten about it with all the thoughts clashing inside her head.

Carefully, she unfolded it using her free and handcuffed hands. It read as follows:

"My dear precious Ashley,

If you have received this letter, do know that all has been taken care of. I had sworn to you that none should harm you, and I plan to make sure of that. The police have been informed that you had no play in our little plan and that you are currently handcuffed to the Arkham Asylum gate. They know nothing of your chip and I hope it stays that way. In fact, tell no one about it.

The inmates of Arkham will treat you as a friend, and any person that harms you will be reported missing thereafter. They have ways of contacting me, so, if you should ever need me, talk to either the Mad Hatter or Two-Face. They will be more than happy to oblige. Or else I'll… well, never mind about that.

I can't tell you where I'll be, but, if our paths should choose to reunite at the Arkham Asylum, I will have only one question to ask: what frightens you? Although you and I both know the answer to that riddle…

Loneliness.

From your guardian angel of terror,

Jonathan Crane

P.S. You were right, by the way… I am deathly afraid of the Batman.

P.S.S. I command you to eat this letter at once!

* * *

Ashley obeyed the last command of the letter with a grin as wide as the Riddler's. Even as the police showed up, Ashley Beringer couldn't help but think about Scarecrow and how much he truly amazed her. His story was a mystery that even the bravest psychologists would never understand. Ashley Beringer was proof of this, and, even as she interviewed countless inmates at Arkham Asylum years later, she would never find a story quite like Jonathan Crane's.

Even though their paths never physically crossed, Ashley always swore that she felt like she was being watched over even when there was no one around. Scarecrow had helped Ashley overcome her greatest fear and, in return, she stayed silent about the incident. Whenever Gotham Police wanted to interview her, Ashley only answered with the same reply each time:

"When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?"

"It's a secret," the cop interviewing her always replied.

"Exactly."


End file.
